


Mistletoe kisses and Strong arms

by Wings_of_Freedom_94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick Grimes, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Top Daryl Dixon, please enjoy, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Freedom_94/pseuds/Wings_of_Freedom_94
Summary: Rick goes to a Christmas party. He goes there single. But does he go home single?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/gifts).



> This work was supposed to posted before Christmas but real life got in the way and now I'm posting it as Happy New Years fic!!! I hope you enjoy and I am really sorry that it was late!

The scene was set in a small town outside of Atlanta Georgia. A merry group of friends were gathered on a cold holiday night to celebrate. The snow was softly failing. Couples were cuddling and the singles were mingling. Mistletoe was hung in the doorways. Lights were lit brightly. Drinks were being poured plentifully. 

Maggie and Glenn had tried multiple times to get Rick and Daryl together. They tried dinner parties, nights out on the town, even game nights. These two stubborn boys, yes boys because until they address their feelings they are not men, have been dancing around each other. Ever since Daryl came back to town after losing Merle, Rick had been drooling like a starving dog with food. Daryl wasn’t much better. Anytime Rick was around he would slip his gaze below his bangs and start chewing on the same nail again and again. 

Rick was recently single. Michonne was great but he needed a change in scenery. It has been a long time since he has been with a man. College was the last time and heaven knows how long that has been. He has developed an overwhelming crush on a certain dark haired redneck that keeps trying to hide his eyes when he is round. Rick just doesn’t know what to do with that information. 

Maggie was hosting a holiday party and was hoping that this might bring the boys together. She hung a mistletoe in every doorway. So far the only people she caught kissing were Michonne and Rosita, Abe and Sasha, Tara even gave Eugene a kiss on the cheek before she went back to Denise. Daryl has yet to be under the mistletoe with anyone. Rick had been staying firmly in his seat next to the fire. Somehow, some way, he was getting his drink replenished which was a mystery to the other guests. 

Glenn decided to play a little holiday drinking game. He placed a santa’s hat on the corner of the tv and stated the rules: if someone wears the hat in the movie or show they are watching then everyone takes a drink. Rick was pretty tipsy before the game and Daryl had been nursing a few beers but was still pretty sober. By the end of the game everyone was completely sloshed. Abe and Eugene were discussing something in loud whispered tones, so naturally the whole room heard them. Michonne and Andrea were kissing intently on the sofa. Tara and Denise had long ago disappeared. As Daryl was sitting upright and less sober after a few more drinks, he didn’t think twice about Rick leaning back against his legs. Of course, everyone else was completely drunk and it pulled a soft smile to the side of Daryl’s lips. 

The guests had started to fall asleep. Daryl motioned Maggie over and leaned forward enough to just whisper to her. “Got an extra room?” He looked down at Rick. “He’s to sloshed to go home.” Maggie looked at the pair of them and thought this could be their only chance for this. “Yeah upstairs to the left is one of the guest rooms.” She winked at him and went back to trying to help Glenn upstairs. 

Daryl gently woke Rick enough to get him to lean forward so he could get up. When Daryl was standing in front of Rick he leaned down and picked him up bridal style. Rick was semi awake and giggled slightly at being picked up. They started to make their way to the stairs but then Rick jumped straight up. “Wait! We are under the mistletoe. I want a kiss!” He sounded almost childlike as he whined. “Man you don’t want that. Ya just think ya do.” Daryl started to continue when Rick spoke again. “No Daryl, I’ve wanted to kiss ya for awhile now. Haven’t had the courage. Didn’t know if ya liked guys.” Daryl just kinda stood there a minute before he did moved. “Ya sure man?” Rick leaned up and placed a hand on Daryl’s cheek. “I’ve never been more sure.” Daryl leaned the rest of the way a placed a gentle kiss on Rick’s lips and sighed in against the other man’s lips. They vaguely heard Maggie squeal in the background and broke apart looking at one another. 

“Let me down, I can walk.” Rick protested as his hand was on the wall to make it to where Daryl couldn’t walk any further.

“If you can walk, that’d be great because ya’ ain’t no small fry.” Daryl chuckled letting Rick down gently to his feet. 

Daryl stood just off to the side leaning against the railing as he watched the other man put his hands on the stairs and began to chuckle to himself. He watched those long bow legs stagger up the steps. He then proceeded to follow slowly, to make sure he didn’t fall of course. 

Rick finally made it into the guest room. He was trying to remove his shoes when Daryl stepped to the doorway. “Ya just gonna stand there? Or ya gonna help me?” 

Daryl chuckled and moved into the room. “That’s all I’m helping with.” He removed Rick’s boots and stepped back. But before he could move from the bed, Rick grabbed his wrist. “Please stay. I’m lonely.” Rick slurred. 

“I don’t know if ya want that Rick. Ya ain’t exactly sober. Ya gonna wake up in the morning and realize I’m there and it ain’t gonna be good.” Daryl mumbled around the nail he brought to his lips. Rick pouted which made Daryl sigh heavily in defeat, especially with Rick pouting right in front of him.. “Fine but if ya try to kick my ass in the morning. I’m gonna blame ya for what I’ll do.” 

Daryl watched Rick lay down before he moved towards the bed. Rick crawled under the covers and opened the other side for Daryl. He hesitated for just a few minutes before crawling in with him. He sighed once again and pulled the covers over himself then reached over turning the bedside lamp off. When they both laid back the silence surrounded them both. Daryl could hear the rhythmic heartbeat that laid right next to him which made his own heart beat a tad bit faster. Rick snuggled into his side which caused Daryl to lay there stiff. Rick shifted and before Daryl knew was happening Rick was kissing on his neck. Daryl jerked and tried to push Rick off. 

“Man. You’re drunk ya don’t want this.” Daryl tried pushing Rick again. 

“Actually, I’ve wanted this for a long time. Just never had the courage.” Rick slurred. It took Daryl to a minute to process this. Then Rick was on him again and kissing his neck and Daryl just couldn’t resist him. He turned towards the other man and kissed him full on. The man went pliable underneath him and hummed in pleasure. 

They continued to kiss for a couple more minutes before Rick tried moving his hands down Daryl’s back. Daryl froze for just a moment then looked down at Rick who had sobered since they began kissing. “Ya sure ya want this?” He asked quietly. 

 

“I’ve never wanted anything more than I want this right now.” Rick responded. Daryl hummed and started unbuttoning Rick’s shirt, once it was unbuttoned he slid it from the man’s tanned shoulder and started kissing his way down his chest. Rick’s nipples were protruding quite nicely and Daryl couldn’t help but bring it into his mouth. He nibbled, sucked, and swirled his tongue; Rick was making the most delicious noises. 

Daryl continued kissing and nibbling down the tanned, toned stomach. Once he reached the waistband of the man’s jeans he slowly unzipped them with his teeth. He pulled them off agonizingly slow and Rick was fighting hard to remain quiet and patient. Daryl grinned up at him and removed the boxers that were in the way. Once Rick was completely naked Daryl paused and removed a tube of lube from his pocket. Rick gave him an incredulous look. 

“Where ya hoping to get lucky?” Rick asked breathlessly. 

“Naw, I’ve found that it helps when my bike acts up and I can’t get grease.” Daryl said blushing. 

Daryl quickly undressed and returned to the bed. He lubed up his fingers and slowly started preparing Rick. Once he deemed that Rick was ready he lubed himself up and slowly slid into the southern adonis. Rick’s breathes were now coming in short and ragged. He was panting heavily and was leaving red marks down Daryl’s back and sides. He was trying to pull him closer, more into him. 

Daryl started out slowly at first. Once he knew that he could move freely without hurting Rick he began to move his hips more freely. He was snapping forward at a rough pace. Rick had forgotten all about being quiet and was moaning quite wantonly. The headboard was banging against the wall. Daryl was also grunting really loud. 

The other guests that were still there were mid sentence when they heard the most unusual noise coming from the guest bedroom. They all froze for a moment and then blushed profusely when they realized what was unfolding. They all got quiet and then picked up conversation like nothing happened. The two upstairs continued until they both reached their completion. Once they were finished they laid down and fell asleep sticky and happy. 

The next morning Daryl woke up confused and then remembered where he was. He looked over to see Rick still sleeping peacefully and he lay there as to not disturb him. He knew what was coming and he was regretting. He should not have went through with it last night. He was going to lose Rick’s friendship. As Daryl was drowning in self doubt he did not realize that Rick was now awake and watching Daryl. He then made a choice and snuggled up close. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Rick whispered into Daryl’s chest. Daryl looked down at him and was shocked. It was almost like Rick knew what he was thinking. Daryl hummed and gently ran his fingers through Rick’s hair.


End file.
